marvelinsanityfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Utente:Tehwolfeh
"I give them fanarts. Bitches love fanarts." '' * (ﾉಥ益ಥ）ﾉ﻿ ┻━┻ * ┬──┬﻿ ¯\_(ツ) * ┻━┻ ︵ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ︵﻿ ┻━┻ * ┻━┻ ︵﻿ ¯\(ツ)/¯ ︵ ┻━┻ * ┬─┬ノ( º _ ºノ) * (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻ Storia e Background E' qui, ma non ha mica ancora capito come ci sia arrivata e cosa ci stia a fare. A volte fa a gara di Haiku con Shin. Poteri e Abilità Poteri * AHAHAHHAHAHA. Ha. * Spruzza salsa di soia dalle mani. * Supercazzola. * Sguardo del Male. Abilità *Fidati. *Vedere i culi della gente. *Trovare video idioti su youtube. *Fare le facce. *Supercazzole con Fotosciop. *Stufetta arietica. Debolezze *Ti piace vincere facile? PONZI PONZI PO PO PO' *Allergie. *Salsa di soia. *Zero Calcare. *Gli occhi shoujo di Beat. *Rucci quando fa la malvagia. *Immanuel Casto. *Salmone. *Il cibo. * Attrezzatura Equipaggiamento *I succhi gastrici, che in questo momento stanno disfacendo due bistecche e dei carciofi. *Salsa di soia. *Fazzoletti. *Matita. *Gomma da cancellare. *Coltellino svizzero. *Capelli. *Tette. Power Grid Insanity Ratings Intelligenza 1 Forza 1 Velocità 1'-7*''' Resistenza 50* Proiez. energ. -5 Abilità combattive 1 *in caso ci sia carne nelle vicinanze *alla creazione delle schede *Giuro che non capisco come funzioni - - - - - - Personaggi Earth-10888 Avengers *Vattela a pesca X-Men *DEADPOOL Asgard *Robin Hood *Mr V. Altri *Don don, doro don don, doro don don *PAAAAAAAAAAAM PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM PARA PAAAAAAAAAAM PAAAAAAAAAAAM PARA PAAAA *Poppoporopoppo Poropoppoporopooooooooooooo *Sip. Personaggi Earth-10812 *Lo dico sottovoce: io degli universi ancora non c'ho capito niente. So solo che ogni tanto ho gente frocia. Personaggi Earth-12108 *Non ho assolutamente idea di come funzioni questo posto. Welp. C:\Users\Silvia\My Documents\My pr0n\Where the fuck are my informatic knowledges?.exe Personaggi Earth-88108 *No davvero. Non ho mica capito. (Oh, almeno ho cominciato.) Citazioni Perche' se aggiorno, aggiorno a pezzi come si lavava Homer quando aveva l'attrazione gravitazionale di Giove e girava col vestito a fiori e il cappello da ciccione. E la sezione "citazioni", perche'. Perche' mi autocelebro una volta ogni 10 anni, e sono comunque un PNG che ripete sempre le stesse quattro frasi. *L'angst tira fuori il peggio migliore di noi. *La doccia: LA QUINTESSENZA DEL FANSERVICE. *Se mai dovessi finire in un letto d'ospedale, non sfamatemi a flebo. Sfamatemi a salsa di soia. *Comunque i miei leucociti sono carini e mi vogliono bene. Solo che ancora non hanno capito cosa devono fare. *Se non sai fare qualcosa, toglila dall'inquadratura: prima legge del disegnatore pesaculo. *Se non riesci a credere in te stesso, cerca qualcuno che lo faccia al posto tuo. *NON SONO IO A PARLARE! SONO LE MIE GONADI. *Il futuro ha il senso estetico degli anni 90. E questo dimostra quanto le mode siano cicliche. *Io dico che sono per le soluzioni civili, ma so che se le parlo LE SPACCO LA FACCIA E GLIELA RABALTO COL CULO. *Comunque secondo me Frodo nello Shire trombava un sacco. *Ode a torrent: nell'ansia che ti perdo, ti downloaderò un film. *Hai provato con la citrosodina? *Domani metto a posto, giuro. *E' gratis? *DIVENTERO' UNA FOCA!